Neverland
by deeplyinloves
Summary: When Peter Pan's son - Danny - is left with the decision to protect Neverland after being abandoned by Peter for so long, a new adventure awaits. He may even have a Wendy of his own. FLONES (PeterPan!Danny and Wendy!Tom). Rated T because reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan (the character(s), movie adaptions, TV adaptions, etc.), Shakespeare, and McFly. And it hurts me greatly._

_A/N: Thanks to my incurable Disney!McFly disease, I've decided to make something based on one of my favorite Disney movies and not post it in my prompt fic. I'd like to blame_ _**banovice **__because her fic __**Bobble Hats & Sleds **__is the cause of this disease and inspired my obsession over PeterPan!Danny. And Spieling Peter (If you're reading this; that's sooooo cute that him and his friend that played Wendy (I heard she played Alice as well!) got married in Disneyland! AWWW!). _

_A/N 2: Obviously this isn't based exactly on the Disney film, but also a bit from the beginning of the _Neverland_ miniseries and _Hook_. _

**Neverland (Chapter 1)**

In a land far, far away (no, this isn't Star Wars), there once lived a boy named Peter Pan.

He lived in Neverland with his loyal Lost Boys and fought the greatest battles against the awful Captain Hook.

One day, Peter Pan decided that he needed to grow up. It was the day after he brought Wendy back home.

So he did. He left everyone behind. Even the one thing he needed the most to fly; fairy dust.

The only thing he brought to the real world was a magical orb that a mysterious pirate offered to him before he left with the rest of his fairy dust.

There, in the real world, Peter Pan grew up. He grew up and had two lovely children with his wife (who knew Peter Pan could fall in love?).

He even made the best friend he ever had. His dearest Wendy. They never did have an adventure like they did in Neverland.

But he promised his kids that they would have an adventure of their own when he sat in a hospital bed, the monitor showing his slowing heartbeat.

Sure, Peter had beat Captain Hook countless times. Battles that he's told his children so many times they've been able to recite them like a poem.

But the greatest battle he's ever fought was against terminal cancer.

And as quick as that, Peter left. The boy who seemed to have so much time in his hands only had barely a handful of it.

But his magical orb still remained.

* * *

In the backyard of a small Victorian styled home, a rooster crowed at eight AM sharp. To the neighbors, they've learned to ignore the annoying sound. Eight AM isn't a reasonable time to wake up, especially on a Saturday. To the owners, they've learned to wake up the second they hear that crow.

Because that crow meant something to them.

To a boy, it sounded like his father in the morning when he did his morning wake up calls.

But his father isn't around anymore.

Instead, on a weekend, it meant that he had to make breakfast. He almost always does, unless it's a special occasion.

He groggily got out of bed and rubbed his eyes awake as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the smell of bacon and pancakes were wafting around.

To his astonishment, the little old woman had woken up before him and seemingly almost done with cooking breakfast. It must be a special day.

"Miss Darling, you shouldn't 'ave." The boy smiled generously.

The little old woman - Miss Darling - shook her head and chuckled. "Danny, you've known that in the few years that you've lived here, I would rather go by Wendy. And besides, it's a tradition. My mother used to do this when it was one of her children's birthdays."

The boy - Danny - covered his face with his hands. "Oh, I can't believe it! I've forgotten my own birthday! I thought it was tomorrow."

Miss Darling picked up the last pancake from the pan and put it onto the small stack. She covered the stack of pancakes with her homemade syrup and chopped up raspberries and set them on the table with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a small plate of bacon.

She walked up to Danny and pinched his cheek. She opened her arms and Danny accepted the hug. "You're fifteen now. All grown up."

Danny chuckled. "If anything, I still feel like I'm ten when I'm around you."

Miss Darling pulled away from the hug, fresh tears falling down her face. "You're accent is still so thick like your mother's-"

"But as charming as my father's. I know. You've told me countless times, Miss Darling." Danny chuckled again. He bit his lip to prevent himself from letting those tears out.

Miss Darling could see this and held his arms. "Are you okay, Danny?"

After a long pause, Danny mumbled, "N-no."

Miss Darling cooed and pulled Danny in for another hug, stroking his hair as Danny held her tightly, as if she were to disappear.

Besides, his entire family did.

It was Danny's sixth birthday when he lost his father to terminal cancer, Peter Pan. Sometimes Danny wished his father took on his mother's maiden name. Danny Jones sounded a lot better than Danny Pan.

But when his mother asked if he wanted to switch back to her surname, Danny didn't want to. He felt if Pan was no longer his last name, he was letting go of his father. And he didn't want to do that.

His mother was very depressed after Peter's death. Danny didn't like seeing her sitting in bed with a blank expression on her face. Life was drained from her body.

Vicky, who was eight at the time, did most of the cooking and bossing around, which was why she was so bossy nowadays. They had to look presentable, as if their mother had actually been taking care of them. They still didn't like seeing their mother in the state she was stuck in. Danny even tried to set his first grade teacher up with his mother to get her to start dating again. But of course, things spiraled out of the pair's control.

Bills piled up, her work started to get suspicious about why her kids were calling in for her sick and vacation days, and close friends of hers were wondering if her 'fever' had gotten any better.

Their mother began to feel the weight get heavier on her shoulders, and she knew she couldn't bear it anymore.

On the night of Danny's tenth birthday, Vicky and Danny awoke to a gunshot. It sounded awfully close. Too close.

Soon afterwards, Vicky and Danny had been put into an orphanage. Danny decided to change his name since he had no parents to make a choice on it. Daniel Alan David Pan-Jones. Long...but just what he wanted. On Danny's eleventh birthday, Vicky was adopted by a nice American couple from New York. The day after, Danny got adopted by Miss Darling. He was glad that he could be taken care of by someone close to the family. Vicky would visit on holidays, at least.

And this was Danny's life now. He had a nice group of friends and a good home. Every once in a while, Danny fell into this deep depression. Whether it was a school day or not, Danny couldn't get out of his bed. Black filled his mind. But it only lasted a day. Danny didn't want to end up like his mother.

Danny pushed out of Miss Darling's arms and dully ate his breakfast. He fought so hard to keep the blackness from overtaking his mind. Today is his birthday. He needed to be happy today.

But so many bad things happened on his birthday.

"Danny love, you've eaten enough, I think." Miss Darling squeezed his shoulder softly, snapping Danny out of his thoughts. He didn't even realize he'd been eating so much unconsciously.

"Thank you, Miss Darling." Danny picked up his dishes and placed them in the sink.

"I think it's time you go meet your friends. They're waiting for you outside." Danny jumped at the sound of someone knocking loudly on the door. He shook his head and, for the first time today, smiled genuinely. Only he knew who could be knocking in such a way.

"I'll see you this evening?" Danny called out as he dashed upstairs to change quickly into some fresh clothes. Running a hand through his hair, he hopped down the stairs and slipped on his shoes as fast as he could.

"Yes, dear. Be back by seven-thirty, on the dot, alright?" Miss Darling questioned from the kitchen as the water from the sink ran noisily.

"Okay!" Danny replied as he opened the door. There stood his closest friend, Tom Fletcher. Tom is like the older brother he always wanted. Danny's never been more comfortable with anyone else. Tom is the only person he told about his father being the legendary Peter Pan. Tom hasn't believed 100%, but he had faith in Danny, and Danny never lied, unless necessary. And Tom knew when Danny lied. More so, Tom knew everything about Danny and Danny knew everything about Tom. They're the source of each other's happiness.

"Thomas," Danny greeted with a cheeky smile.

Tom rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his fringe.

"Daniel. Art thou ready to have a spectacular day?" Tom stuck his hand out in a gentleman fashion. Danny snorted and pushed away his hand politely.

"Someone's a bit Shakespeare-y today." As Tom walked off the porch, Danny followed beside him, trying to match his steps.

"I have lines to rehearse, smart one. I'm in _Much Ado About Nothing_, remember? I got the part as Claudio and I have to act-"

"As charming and dashing as you possibly can. You've been rambling about it all week," Danny cut off. He ignored his friend's glare and asked, "So, where are we off to?"

"To the park," Tom answered with an eager grin and tone.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to, Fletcher?"

Tom shook his head in an exaggerated fashion. "Nothing. Just that it's going to be the best birthday you'll ever have. I know it."

Danny smiled and gave his blonde friend a side hug. "Thanks Tom. I'm sure it will be."

The typically chatty and cheery pair was unusually quiet and uncomfortable. Tom noticed this and tried to think up ways to start out how to ask Danny what was up. It wasn't easy to get Danny to open up about his problems. He didn't like to 'trouble' people with them.

Because Tom is the indecisive type, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Your dad died exactly nine years ago."

Tom cringed once he said this. Danny and him rarely talked, let alone brought up, the topic of Danny's dad.

"Yeah. You know, Miss Darling told me that once I turned fifteen, she would give me the gift my dad planned on giving to me. I'm pretty excited about it," Danny said with a small smile.

Tom was shocked by this. For once, Danny was okay talking about his dad. About Peter Pan.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked with caution.

"Yeah. Why, is there something on my face?" Danny saw the confusion Tom wore on his face. "Am I pale or something?"

Tom chuckled and sighed with relief. "No, it's just that...never mind, it's not important. What's important is getting something from your dad. Do you want me to sleepover or...?"

It became a tradition that Tom would sleepover at Danny's house for his birthday. Danny was grateful that his friend always wanted to be there for him.

"Is it okay if you don't this year? It's not that I'm tired of it, believe me. I feel like this is kinda personal...ya know?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Whatever you want, Dan," Tom replied quickly. A bit _too _quickly for Tom's taste. He wasn't sure why the words felt so bitter as they left his mouth.

After a couple of conversations consisting of what the present could be and _"That one hot blonde girl who always looks over at you," says Tom_, they finally arrived at the park.

From behind all the playground equipment, trees, and picnic benches popped out a good chunk of Danny's other friends. Tom was happy that Danny looked truly surprised and delighted. He liked seeing his friend happy. It made the reaction better when Danny saw Vicky by the main picnic bench that held the presents and food.

"Vicky! I 'aven't seen you in _ages_!" Danny cheered. He ran into his sister's embrace. Looking at his sister after so long, she reminded him of their mother.

"It's nice to see my growing little bro," Vicky giggled, ruffling Danny's hair.

Tom smiled to himself proudly. He organized this all himself. He called every single person Danny's ever made contact or hung out with two weeks in advance, told them what Danny liked as a gift, bought all the snacks himself, and to put the cherry on top, he made a secret visit to Miss Darling's house while Danny was out to ask if he could invite Vicky to the surprise party.

To say that Tom liked Danny as a friend is inaccurate and is an understatement. To say that Tom has found the brunette charming, adorable, and boyfriend material is correct enough.

"Hey Tom!" Tom's other close friend - James - waved at Tom frantically. Tom shook his head and met him by the slide.

"James, what's up?"

"Are you going to tell him yet?" James asked giddily with a wide smile.

Tom blushed fiercely and shoved James playfully. "Will you shut up?"

This made James smile even wider and move even giddy. "No! You need to tell him! It's been, like, three years since your last relationship. You can't let this eat you away any longer, Thomas Michael Fletcher. Or else."

Tom crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell him myself, duh."

Tom's eyes widened. James was never afraid to do things he'd say he would do.

"I will tell him, okay? Not today, though."

James groaned and sat himself at the end of the slide. "When? When you two are laying in graves next to each other? Why not today?"

"He's got something personal - something family related - going on later this evening. It's serious. I don't want to spoil anything," Tom sighed. He motioned for James to scoot and he did as he was told. Tom sat next to him and bit his lip as he looked over at Danny by the picnic table. He just finished chatting with Vicky and accepted an offer to play a bit of footie with his friend Keith.

"Of course he'd tell _you_. He never tells anyone about his personal life, let alone anything about his _family_ - besides his hot sister - unless it's to you. Face it, he probably likes you back."

"How would you know? I don't want to take the risk, James," Tom admitted as he hid his face in his hands.

"We have to take risks sometimes, Tom. If we don't, we'll never know if that risk was going to be worth our while or not. It'll end up as a regret, whether the outcome could have been good or bad."

Tom sighed again.

"I...I'll think about it."

James groaned. "Thinking, shminking!"

* * *

Once seven PM hit, everyone said their goodbyes and headed back home. Only Tom and Danny remained (Vicky was going to stay, but said she needed to do something and would meet Danny back at Miss Darling's.).

All of the leftover food and torn up wrapping paper was left to be thrown away and all that was left on the picnic table were Danny's gifts from his friends. Tom had brought over a wagon from his house to carry Danny's presents back to his house.

"It's a nice present, Danny," Tom chuckled. One of Danny's presents consisted of a Peter Pan hat. Which is from Tom.

"Bloody hell, Tom, you know I don't like those stupid Peter Pan things from the Disney store. Those people think they know my dad and what he wore as a boy..." Danny mumbled. He couldn't help but smile. He did actually like Tom's gift. Those Disney creators were right on point. How they knew what Danny's father wore when he was a leader of the Lost Boys, he'll never know.

"You never told me that movie was actually true," Tom said with a surprised expression. He sat himself on top of the picnic table and smiled.

"Well, it is. I don't know how they got their information, but everything's true," Danny shrugged. "It's weird. It's like a documentary, only in cartoon form."

"The irony," Tom laughed. Danny laughed along. Usually, he wouldn't be comfortable talking about his dad. But today, he was okay with it. He wasn't sure why.

"You do like it, don't you?" Tom asked. Once Danny finished stacking all the presents - in an annoyingly sloppy fashion that Tom was tempted to fix - in the wagon, Tom took hold of the handle and started to walk down the sidewalk with Danny right beside him.

"Of course. I even plan on dressing up as Peter Pan on Halloween, so thank you," Danny teased as he pulled on the hat and jumped in the air, flapping his arms like a bird and crowing just like his dad used to do. Tom shook his head and laughed boisterously. As they passed by a street lamp, Tom could almost see a young Peter Pan in Danny. The similarity was uncanny.

"Whoa."

Danny raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes sparkling under the street lamp light.

"What? What is it?"

"Are you sure you can't fly? I mean, gosh, you look just like Peter Pan. Just like that little boy in photo albums at Miss Darling's house. Except you have an accent, but that doesn't matter."

Danny rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly, looking up to the sky. Right there he could see the North star. And the second star to the right, there was Neverland.

"I don't know. I wish I could. But obviously, I don't have any fairy dust, or whatever it's called," Danny joked. He pulled his pockets out to make emphasis on the joke.

Tom shook his head. "Whatever. But really, you look just like him. You have everything a Peter Pan needs. If you had the chance to be him, you should take it."

Danny looked straight into Tom's eyes and smiled his boyish smile.

"Thanks. I'll take it into consideration."

To Tom, it felt like three sweaty hours (more like twenty silent minutes) until they arrived at Miss Darling's house.

Helping Danny lift the wagon to the front porch, Danny faced Tom before entering the home.

"You've been quiet. Are you alright?"

Tom was genuinely taken by surprise at the question and blushed madly. "Oh, nothing. I'm okay, Danny. Just a bit tired, is all."

Danny stepped down the front porch steps so he ended up standing right in front of Tom. Most of the time, Tom was okay with being _this _close to Danny, but because he wanted to tell Danny how he felt so badly, this was incredibly uncomfortable. He looked down at his feet.

_"Hm. You know, I really like my shoes. I'm going to look at them like I want to eat them," _Tom thought. Many thoughts scrambled about in his mind.

"You can tell me, you know."

Tom sighed. For a long moment, the two didn't say anything. They just stood there, breathing in each other's breaths.

Out of nowhere, Danny pulled Tom in for a hug. Tom reluctantly wrapped his arms around Danny and took in his scent, closing his eyes.

"Thanks for the party, Tommy. I don't know what'd I do without you."

"You're welcome, Dan."

He pulled away from Danny's embrace and felt his breath hitch. Looking at Danny, he almost leaned in and kissed him right there.

In that moment, Tom knew he couldn't do it. He wasn't sure if he'd fallen for Danny or Peter Pan for a second. Maybe it was his Disney crazed brain thinking.

"I- I..."

Tom unconsciously backed away from Danny, slightly tripping once his feet touched the sidewalk. Danny gaped at him in confusion. "Tom?"

"I'm sorry Pet- I mean, Danny. I... I'll see you tomorrow!"

And with that, Tom dashed away. He knew once he'd get home, James would call him, and he'd have to give him the disappointing news. Tom was disappointed himself. He almost called Danny, Peter!

Danny, on the other hand, was shocked. "Was he... was he going to call me Peter Pan?"

Looking at the pile of presents, Danny grabbed one that had a reflective surface on the box. Lifting it up to his face, he gasped.

"I look like Peter Pan."

The resemblance was almost there. The freckles, the eyes, the haircut. He could have been a redhead, but he got his mother's hair. Peter Pan was written all over Danny's face. And he hated it.

Danny loved his father. He did. But he deserved nothing, _nothing_, to look almost like him. He wasn't, and isn't, his father.

He couldn't live up to the expectations of being Peter Pan. Danny could remember having a chat with his father the week before he died. Peter Pan never wanted to grow old. He never meant physically, but personality wise.

Unlike him, Danny was eager to grow up. He wanted to become a musician. In order to become a musician, you needed to be old enough to do some things. And Danny wanted to grow old really fast so he could do all that.

He grabbed the hat off his head. He twirled it around his finger.

"Danny, what are you doing out there? Get in here, you idiot!"

Danny looked up and saw Vicky standing against the doorway. With a sigh, he grabbed the wagon and brought the presents inside. Danny realized that he needed to give the wagon back to Tom tomorrow. If he'd ever talk to him properly. "Nice hat," Vicky smirked as she closed the door.

"Wendy's upstairs taking a shower. Do you want me to help you bring those upstairs?" Vicky added. Danny, still unable to talk, nodded. The two silently took Danny's presents into his room and brought the wagon back outside on the porch.

"Tom got you that?" Vicky pointed at Danny's hat once they settled themselves on the couch with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Danny nodded.

"Hey, what's up? You're not talking," Vicky asked in a concerned tone.

After taking another sip from his mug, Danny said, "Tom almost called me Peter."

Vicky also took another sip from her mug and raised an eyebrow. "Peter? As in Peter Pan?"

Danny sighed. He took off his hat and looked at it again. "Yeah."

"Hah, that's hilarious!" Vicky laughed, covering her giggles with her free hand.

"It's not funny!" Danny's voice boomed throughout the house. Vicky stopped laughing and looked at Danny with a frown.

"What's wrong with looking like Dad? I'd take it as a compliment, not an insult."

"I'm not Dad, Vicky. I can't be. I don't deserve to look like him if I can't _be _him, you know?"

Vicky rolled her eyes. "I don't think you have much of a choice, kiddo. Peter Pan was our dad. Obviously, I got most of my looks from mom. So, guess who get's most of Dad's looks...?"

Danny sighed. It was a rhetorical question. It was him. Without thinking, he put the hat back on and took another sip from his mug.

"Oh, how adorable. You look just like your father," Miss Darling cooed as she walked down the stairs in her nightgown.

Danny grumbled and his expression grew sour as Vicky snorted, trying to hold back her laughter.

In her hand, she held an antique looking box with a note attached. Danny eyed it curiously.

"Here's an extra mug of hot cocoa, Wendy." Vicky put down her mug to give Miss Darling the extra mug that sat on the coffee table between the couch and the armchair.

"Thank you, Vicky," Miss Darling said as she sat herself down in the armchair, taking a long sip from her mug.

"What's that?" Danny blurted out. He couldn't help it. Curiosity got the better of him.

Miss Darling looked up at him with a soft smile, then looked over at Vicky. The two of them looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Is there something I don't know?" Danny asked as he looked between the two women.

"It's time, isn't it?" Vicky ignored Danny's question.

Miss Darling nodded. "Danny, remember when I told you a while ago that when you turn fifteen, I'd give you the gift your father planned on giving you?"

Danny nodded eagerly.

"Well, here. Take a look."

Miss Darling handed Danny the box. He looked at Miss Darling and Vicky. It seemed like they knew what it was. He hated that.

Opening it slowly, whatever it was inside, started to glow a golden color. Once Danny opened it completely, a shiny, golden sphere was revealed.

"Wow," Danny gasped in wonder. "What is it?"

"It was your father's," Miss Darling explained. "Before he left Neverland, a pirate handed this to him. He's told me all about it, and even told me to never tell you, but I have a feeling that he wrote it down in that note attached to the top. He wanted to tell you himself."

"You both knew about this thing, but never opened the note or told me until now?"

Vicky and Miss Darling nodded. "The day before Dad died, he told me about the orb. He said it as if it held great importance, especially to you. I don't want to say it yet, but this changes your future entirely, little bro," Vicky explained.

Without a word, Danny closed the box and pulled the note off the lid. Taking a deep breath, he opened it.

_Danny,_

_Happy 15th bud! You must be so grown up by now. But because you have Pan blood, you're never too old to be considered not a kid. _

_And I know you hate that. Ever since you were little, all you wanted to do was grown up things. Like taking out the trash. And getting a job and wearing a tie. Your mother told me that you would make a better dad as a ten-year old than I would ever be. _

_At this point, you must be wondering what that golden orb is. It's magical. Of course, everyone else thought I was crazy. _

_Remember when I used to take off on those week-long 'business meetings' every month? Those weren't business meetings._

_Those were trips to Neverland. Because I didn't bring fairy dust to the real world, I had to have another way to check in on my Lost Boys. That's what the orb is for._

_Once you've read this note, sadly, there's no turning back, kiddo._

_I need someone to take care of my Neverland. I know my Lost Boys have held the fort pretty well, but they can't hold it down much longer when Captain Hook is probably planning something bigger and stronger every time. They've been waiting for you. _

_I know you're probably thinking: I can't leave my friends! I can't leave Mom! I can't leave Vicky! I can't leave school! _

_But they need you, Danny. Neverland needs you. They're going to need you there until they can hold up on their own again, which may be a while. I don't know how long I stayed a boy._

_And unlike you, I didn't have a family to worry about. So don't think I don't know that this is going to be a really hard decision for you._

_Now that you've turned the big 1-5, you've got the night before the next day at school to make your mind up, okay?_

_Whatever it is that you decide, I just want to let you know that I'm always proud of you. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

For a long time, Danny just stared at the letter. He felt the tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't read the letter again, but he couldn't look up and face Miss Darling and Vicky.

"We called your school and we were allowed to drop you out, as long as you had 'homeschooling'," Miss Darling started to explain.

"We told them you were going to move in with my guardians and I in New York. We planned on having you tell that to your friends," Vicky added. She shuffled closer to Danny and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I- I... I don't know if I want to do it," Danny muttered, his voice cracking. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his arm.

"Oh, Danny-"

"No, I get it. I do. I know it won't be that hard to tell my friends and my school and it'll be kinda hard leaving you two. You're the only family I have," Danny started as he cut off Miss Darling.

"But if there's anyone I can't leave, I can't leave Tom. He just wouldn't understand. He'd want to come along."

Miss Darling and Vicky looked at each other than back to Danny. "That's understandable. But the main question is, are you actually going to do it?"

Danny sighed. Looking back at the letter, he thought about what'd it be like. He would have to sacrifice so much.

Danny knew that he had to postpone his need to become a musician. He'd have to live - for who knows how long - knowing that his friends and family might die off while he protects Neverland. He would probably forget most of the crap he learned at school - if anything, that sounded like a pro instead of a con.

And he'd have to leave Tom. Tom is practically his everything. You can have a Miss Darling, you can have a Vicky, you can have a Keith, but you can't have a Tom. Because to Danny, there's no one else in the world like Tom. There's no one as nice, sympathetic, loyal, and kind as Tom.

His words echoed in Danny's mind. _"You have everything a Peter Pan needs. If you had the chance to be him, you should take it." _

"Yes. I'm going to Neverland."

Miss Darling and Vicky smiled the widest smile they ever smiled. They hugged Danny as tightly as they could, knowing they may never see him again.

And Danny held himself together as best he could and hugged them as tight as he could and smiled as wide as he could. Because this may be the last memory he'll have of what he has left of his family.

* * *

_A/N 3: This was going to be a SA, but I realized I made the plot longer than I wanted to. So instead, this will be a mini-fic that will hopefully consist of six chapters or less. I bet I'll probably go beyond my limit, though. I hope you enjoy impatiently waiting for the next chapter. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WEEOOOWEEOOWEEOOWEEOO. (I'm going insane. It's a writer's thing.)_

_A/N: I'm so sorry it's been a while! It's almost time for school to start, so the quality's going to get a bit bleh and my writing's going to be very rusty (and extremely slow) from now on, I guess. Thanks for waiting, folks! :D_

**Neverland (Chapter 2)**

The next morning, the same boy and little old woman woke up to the same rooster at the same time; eight o'clock.

Danny didn't want to get beat in preparing breakfast this morning, so he dashed down the stairs and started up a pan in a few seconds flat. As he waited for the pan to heat up, he gathered a few eggs, cracked them open, and started to whisk them together in a small bowl. He took this time to look back on what happened last night and what needed to happen today.

He received the last gift that his father has given to him; the magical orb that would take him to Neverland. Danny wasn't even sure how that orb would work. Would he able to transport with the orb when it takes him to Neverland, or is it just a one way trip and the orb stays with Miss Darling? He sighed and wished his father could have been more specific and clear about that stupid orb.

He just wanted to live a normal life. It seemed impossible when you're one of the children of Peter Pan.

Miss Darling and Vicky were understanding. They knew the consequences Danny would have before he even knew about the orb himself.

His school knew that he was off to America with his sister. Although it's not exactly a trip to America.

He had a lot more people to tell, though.

His friend Keith, a few neighborhood children, the rooster in the backyard, his only female friend Georgia, his guitar teacher...

Danny reached up to his head and grabbed the Peter Pan hat that he still had on from yesterday.

He had to tell Tom, too.

Danny whistled quietly. Out of all the people he listed off, his heart hurt a little when he realized that he had to tell _Tom_. And out of all the people he listed, Danny wouldn't have to tell him the lie. He would have to tell him the truth. He would be devastated. Danny knew he would insist that he would want to come along. But he knew that Tom just can't do that. He has a play to perform in, a group of friends to be with, a girl that's been chasing him for years to finally realize that she likes him... Tom had more of a life here than Danny.

He looked down at the hat and saw a tear fall down on it.

He can't tell Tom. He can't tell him the truth or a lie. Danny decided he wouldn't tell Tom at all.

Realizing that the pan was already sizzling, he poured the beaten eggs into the pan and watched as it cooked.

"Good morning, Danny," Miss Darling greeted. Danny looked up to see her in the kitchen doorway.

"Morning, Miss Darling," Danny said. He looked back to the eggs and flipped them over with a spatula.

Miss Darling shuffled closer to the boy. He seemed quieter than usual.

"Are you alright, darling?"

Danny sighed. "Not really."

She placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Danny grabbed some shredded cheese from the fridge and sprinkled it all over the egg before it formed. "It's about Tom."

Miss Darling nodded. "You're afraid to tell him?"

"I don't want to tell him. I... I feel that it would be best that way," Danny replied. He lifted the egg from the pan and placed it on a plate. Handing it to Miss Darling, he grabbed a fork for her and started to boil some water in the kettle to make her some tea.

"He does deserve to know _something_, Danny. If he doesn't, he's going to find out the hard way when he notices that you're not out on the porch, waiting to walk to school with him tomorrow," Miss Darling argued.

"He's gonna hate me, no matter what I decide," Danny sighed. He leaned against the counter and covered his face with his hands.

"I want to do this so badly, Miss Darling. I just don't see the point of staying here, even though I may end up having a great career in either football or music. But I don't want to leave him, and I don't know why it has to be _Tom _who I'm having trouble leaving. It should be you or Vicky, but it's Tom. _It's fucking Tom_."_  
_

Miss Darling gave Danny a stern glare. "Language, Danny."

Danny returned the glare with a somber look. "I'm sorry."

Miss Darling sighed and sat herself by the dining table. Danny poured the boiling water in a mug and placed a tea bag into the mug. Handing it to Miss Darling, Danny smiled to himself. _T-bag_. A nickname that only Danny called Tom. Memories ran through Danny's mind of when Tom and him would play Call Of Duty on Tom's Xbox. Whenever Tom made a kill, he would (stupidly) run up to the dead body and start 'teabagging' them. Danny shook his head at the thought.

"I feel like it's the best thing to do, Miss Darling. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not asking for your advice or opinion. I've decided on my own that I'm not going to tell him."

After a long silence, Miss Darling hummed in agreement. "Okay. You might as well get started on telling everyone. Then spend as much time as you can with Tom until you come home. Seven-thirty, on the dot, yes?"

Danny nodded and dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom, changing into fresh clothes quickly.

As he made his way back down the stairs, Danny passed by the guest room. Looking inside, he got a peek of his snoring sister. He smiled turned sinister. The countless times he's woken up his sister in the cruelest ways possible. He might as well do it one more time. This will be his last.

Sneaking back into the kitchen, Danny filled up a large bowl with ice-cold water. To make it even colder, he added ice cubes from the freezer.

"You don't mind if you clean up the guest room a bit, do you, Miss Darling?" Danny called out to the dining room.

"Of course not, sweetie. Why?"

"Oh, you'll see." Danny smirked and lugged the large bowl of ice-cold water up the stairs quietly.

He tip-toed the rest of the way and counted down silently from three until he splashed the water all over Vicky and the poor guest room bed.

"AHH! HOLY SHIT!" Vicky shrieked. She twirled her head around for the source and her eyes landed on Danny.

"YOU TWERP! I'M SOOOOO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Danny laughed maniacally and ran down the stairs, quickly tying his shoes, putting on his Peter Pan hat on, and sprinting out the door. Through one of the open windows, he could still hear his sister groaning and complaining as she stomped around the house.

Deciding that he start saying goodbye to the farthest person on his list, he grabbed his bike and peddled down the street towards the downtown area of the city, where his friend Georgia and his guitar teacher were at.

After saying goodbye to his guitar teacher, Danny peddled weakly - crying for a long time really takes a toll on you - towards the apartment building close by, where Georgia lived.

He knocked on her door quietly, if anyone was asleep. Thankfully, it was only Georgia that was awake.

"Danny! What are you doing here so early?" Georgia greeted quietly as she rubbed her eyes awake. Danny smiled. She was still in her pajamas.

"I have to talk to you," Danny sighed. His smile faltered as he realized he had to tell the same story _again_.

"Why don't you come on in?" Georgia suggested as she opened the door a little. Danny shook his head. "It's best that I stay out here. I want this to be short and sweet."

Georgia's smile faltered as well. "What's wrong?"

"This is going to be the last time you'll see me." Danny looked away from her and rubbed his arm, hoping to gain some comfort from it.

"W-why?" Georgia's eyes sparkled, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm... I'm moving to New York with Vicky. We leave tonight," Danny's voice cracked. He felt a tear stream down his face and sniffled. Georgia tried to smile; she knew that if she were sad, Danny would be as well. But she couldn't. Instead, she pulled Danny in for a tight hug. They both cried into each other's shoulders, Georgia's tears lasting longer than Danny's. Danny was sure he would drain out all his tears by the time he tells Keith. He didn't want to cry when he would see Tom.

"Don't you dare forget about me," Georgia whispered through broken tears. "Don't you dare forget to call me. Or text me. Or whatever."

"I promise," Danny said in an unsure tone. He hoped there would be cellphone signal in Neverland. How else did his dad call his family while he was away at those 'business meetings'?

Georgia pulled away quickly and pecked Danny's lips. She wiped her face and smiled at Danny with burning red cheeks.

"I'll miss you."

Danny's lips tingled at the sensation, but he felt nothing more for the blonde than who she was, his _friend_. He didn't know that all this time, Georgia had liked him. He felt terrible.

"I'll miss you too."

He forced himself to peck her lips in return, for her own sake. Giving her one last hug, he backed away from the door as Georgia closed it reluctantly.

Danny ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

_"God, that was horrible." _

He wasn't sure how much more crying he could take for the rest of the day.

* * *

Danny sat himself on one of the lone swings at the park. His bike leaned against the slide. It's already noon and Danny knows that he has to summon the courage to see Tom. But he can't.

It didn't seem like Danny had to do that, anyhow. The blonde himself appeared out of nowhere, approaching the park with a relieved smile.

"There you are, you twat! I was at your house earlier and Miss Darling told me that you were going about town."

Tom sat himself in the swing next to Danny and eyed him in a confused way. "Why were you going around town? Is something up?"

Danny bit his lip nervously, looking up at Tom with watery eyes. Tom gaped at him, taken aback at the change of mood. Danny was just fine yesterday. Well, maybe it was because-

"Was it because I called you Peter Pan yesterday?"

Danny breathed a chuckle out, shaking his head, his eyes still threatening to let the tears fall. "How coincidental, considering I'm going to be stuck being a Peter Pan for who knows how long."

Tom raised an eyebrow, his mind clicking, as if he had figured out what Danny meant, when really, he was far from it. "Of course, you're a Pan!" Tom chuckled.

Danny looked at Tom with a somber expression. Letting a shaky breath out, he said, "That's not what I meant." He couldn't believe how hard this was going to be for him. One look at Tom and Danny knew he didn't want to leave the most important person in his life. But he had already made his choice.

"What did you mean then, Dan?" Tom asked, his chuckles slowly subsiding.

Taking one look at Tom's hand, Danny instinctively held it in his larger ones. Tom's breath hitched and looked back and forth from his hand to Danny's hand to Danny's face. _"Is this really happening?"_ Tom thought excitedly.

Swinging their hands back and forth like the swings they were sitting on, Danny said, "I have to leave tonight."

Tom furrowed his eyebrows, never looking away from their intertwined hands. "Hm? What does that mean?"

Danny sighed, trying his best to look - or at least get Tom to look at him. It should be weird; two boys holding hands in the most comfortable and somber silence they've ever had. But Danny knew that Tom wouldn't mind. Obviously, considering Tom would do anything and more for the brunet.

"I- I have to leave to Neverland. It's about time I take my dad's place there, ya know? So, uh, I thought we'd hang out for the last time, ya know, before I take off..."

Danny finally caught Tom's eye. He bit his lip harder, seeing as Tom's eyes were literally watering as well. He held Danny's hand tighter, and stared deeply into Danny's eyes.

"You're not joking, are you?" Tom asked, his voice wavering. Danny shook his head slightly, suddenly feeling the blonde in his arms, hugging him tightly and sobbing ferociously into his shoulder. Danny just continued to bite his lip. He was tired of crying, and he felt that he needed to be strong for Tom. So he just hugged him as if he were going to die tomorrow.

"I hate that you're my best friend. You just had to be a Pan, huh?" Tom chuckled darkly. Danny knew that Tom didn't mean it in a bad way. Tom was always trying to lighten the mood, even though that's usually Danny's job. Danny's never been the best at dealing with situations like these, so cracking a joke at this time would be best left to Tom.

"I'm sorry," Danny sighed, kissing the top of his friend's head affectionately. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Tom pulled away, leaving Danny with an odd longing for Tom's warmth. "It doesn't have to be sad. If we want to have something to remember when you're gone, we should relax. That's something we haven't done yet," Tom suggested, wiping the remaining tears away with his coat sleeve. Looking at Danny, he couldn't doubt for a second that Danny did in fact look like Peter Pan. He glanced the hat he gave Danny yesterday in Danny's pocket and smiled slightly.

Danny caught Tom's gaze and chuckled. He whipped the hat out and placed it on his head. "I look like him, yeah?"

Tom giggled and adjusted Danny's hat, tilting it to the left and straightening the feather. "You do now."

Tom resisted the urge to stroke Danny's cheek with the back of his hand. Underneath the evening light, Danny's face almost glowed, a magical feeling emitting from him. This would be the last day he would be able to admire Danny like this. Admire his love.

"Where're we going to chill out, then?" Danny asked, his eyes pointedly looking at Tom's hands that had been still resting on Danny's hat. Tom coughed and awkwardly placed his arms back by his sides. He brushed off some imaginary dirt off his shirt and said, "Just follow me."

Tom hooked his arm for Danny to hook with, but instead Danny took a hold of Tom's hand, squeezing it tightly with a friendly smile. Tom raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, when at the same time his heart leaped out of his chest in happiness.

Without a word, Tom led Danny towards the forest behind the park. They weaved their way around tall pine trees and creepy looking bushes. A squirrel rushed out now and then, causing Danny to squirm in discomfort, earning him a reassuring squeeze from Tom. Danny smiled at their intertwining hands. No one but Tom wouldn't be creeped out by the affectionate gesture. Danny didn't mean it more than it's meant to be, and he was glad that Tom would always understand that. He would definitely miss that.

Soon enough, Tom and Danny ended up at a small pond filled with lily pads and multiple croaking frogs. Bright yellow dandelions were dotted around the dying grass field.

Tom and Danny circled the fairly large pond until they spotted a nice willow tree to sit underneath.

Once they settled down, for a long time, nothing was said between them. All that was heard were their heavy breaths and the soft _'ribbets' _of the frogs.

"I brought a Twix bar," Tom announced, a plastic rustling sound coming from his coat pocket. He stuck it out for Danny to see and Danny nodded in approval. Tom opened the bar and broke the bar in half. It happened to be Danny's favorite candy, and Tom was sure Danny wouldn't be able to have these once he arrives in Neverland, so he decided to give Danny the bigger half.

"Thanks, mate," Danny munched away on the Twix, mumbling incoherent sounds that probably meant to say _"this is so damn good"_. He looked towards Tom and caught him in the most hilarious moment; his eyes wild with hunger and the chocolate stains on his fingertips and around his mouth proving it all. He looked back at Danny and the two shared the longest laugh they've ever had. Probably their last.

* * *

Seeing two boys walking on the streets underneath the moonlight with their hands intertwined may give you the impression that, _"yeah, they're gay"_. That's never been the case, especially to Tom and Danny. Once again their hands were attached to each others, their feet leading their cold bodies to Danny's house after spending too long by the pond and in the pond.

"You're a twat for pushing me in there," Danny recalled, releasing his hand from Tom's to squeeze any remaining water from his hat. "God, you _are _just like Tinkerbell."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tom smirked, flicking Danny's ear playfully. "Although I'm not a sassy bitch 24/7, so maybe I'm a cousin or something?"

Danny rolled his eyes and placed his soggy Peter Pan hat back on his head, returning the favor by flicking Tom's nose. "Well, whatever you are, you two are definitely related. You're as cute as her, to be quite honest," Danny guffawed.

"You're such a liar, Danny," Tom rolled his eyes, pushing Danny away gently.

"No, I'm serious. You're better looking than you think, Fletcher," Danny insisted, his tone becoming more serious. "You're always so self-conscious about how you look and how much you weigh when actually, you're perfect. Everyone _adores_ you, Tom."

Tom blushed and scratched the back of his neck embarrassingly. "You're just saying that because you won't see me ever again," Tom choked. Danny sighed. Now it's _really_ time to say goodbye.

"Kinda. But I'm telling the truth, in another sense," Danny said. He stopped Tom by stepping in front of him underneath a lamp-post. Tom sighed. Underneath the light, he could see Danny's resemblance to Peter Pan. Once again, those stupid lips tempted him so much.

"You're gonna get a really pretty bird who deserves you - maybe Giovanna, that girl who 's playing your love interest in the play - and you're gonna be a really awesome actor or whatever you end up becoming and you're going to _remember me_. I don't care when or how, I just don't want you to forget me. Make me your best man, even if I won't be there," Danny said, holding Tom's shoulders tightly, which happened to be shuddering. Tears fell like a waterfall down Tom's cheeks and Danny immediately wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Also, you make sure that Miss Darling is okay. Check on her and that stupid rooster, yeah? Oh, and call Vicky every once in a while. That'd be nice. And, uh, keep in touch with Keith and Georgia and all the others, if you don't mind. Then, um, write them in a journal, or a diary. Make sure it's addressed to me. I wanna... I wanna read it, if I ever come back, okay?"

Tom continued to sob, never ripping his eyes away from those cerulean blue eyes. Without missing a beat, he shook his head.

"I don't want to live a life without you, Dan. I can't do anything without you here."

Danny sighed heavily and attempted to smile weakly. "Me neither."

He wrapped his arms around Tom's middle and hugged him tightly. He felt like he was about to float away from Tom, or worse, lose him forever. That was the plan, though, wasn't it? Losing everything to keep Neverland alive? His dad did it, so why couldn't he?

Oh yeah.

Because he has a life.

"I promise," Tom muttered over the tangled cries and fumbling arms. "I fucking promise you. Everything."

"Holy shit, I'm going to miss you," Danny trembled, his hands tightly clenching on Tom's coat.

"M-me too," Tom stuttered, not wanting this moment to end.

"You shouldn't walk me all the way home. It's getting a bit too late now, yeah?" Danny sniffled, wiping all the tears away from his face. He pulled away from Tom's hug and gave him an assuring smile. Tom didn't argue and nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you 'round?" Tom smiled weakly, holding out a hand for Danny to shake. It was a thing they had. 'Goodbye' was a word they tended to avoid, only because it meant they wouldn't see each other again. Their 'goodbye's had to be hopeful.

Danny returned the smile as much as he could and shook Tom's hand fiercely, giving Tom as much hope as he could. "I'll see you. Soon."

Tipping his hat down in a gentleman fashion, Tom and Danny parted ways with much reluctance.

"Tom!"

Tom whipped his head around to face Danny, who was still standing underneath the lamp-post. "Good luck at the play! Kick balls!"

Tom's response consisted of a hysterical laugh, his dimple poking out and his mouth wide open in happiness. That was all Danny needed left from Tom.

"It's in a few months. You promise you'll come watch?" Tom called out to Danny, knowing full well in his heart that Danny might not come and watch him play Claudio. It's a shame. Tom knew Danny would laugh his arse off if he saw Tom in the costume.

Danny smirked. Maybe he could take a well deserved break from Neverland after a few months...

"Definitely."

* * *

"That's all you're bringing?"

Danny had everything he's sure he'll ever need on his bed. His handy Swiss Army Pocket Knife, his phone, - _"How are you sure there's signal in Neverland?" Vicky asked. Danny just shrugs. _ - a four-pack of walkie-talkies, a bag of mini Twix bars, a liter of Coca Cola, a journal, a pen, and a photo album of all the people Danny wants to make sure to remember. He stuffs all the items in his backpack and puts on the last few things he needs.

First, Danny slips on the necklace of a crocodile tooth around his neck that his father gave him on his 6th birthday. Next, he puts on his multi-purpose coat that Miss Darling bought him last year. He hasn't put it on until now. Lastly, Danny slaps on his Peter Pan hat. He can't be Peter Pan without it.

Danny breathes out heavily before shakily making his way down the stairs. He's met by Vicky and Miss Darling sitting on the couch, the little box containing the orb sitting on the coffee table.

The same golden glow from last night shined brighter, its light seeping through the single crack in the box.

"It's waiting," Miss Darling chuckled with a sad wink. Danny shook his head. He opened his arms for Miss Darling to enter, and she started to weep crazily, her hold on Danny tightening with every sob.

"Try to avoid the mermaids. They almost killed me, you know," Miss Darling warned, keeping her voice stern enough. Danny laughed sadly, pulling away reluctantly. "I know. You've told me that story a _thousand_ times, Miss Darling."

Danny turned around to give his annoying big sister a hug. "Be well and don't be a twat, okay?"

Vicky scoffed through her many tears. "Are you joking me? I was just going to say that. Thanks a lot, you shit faced freak." Danny shook his head, knowing that Vicky meant it with her unconditional love that she usually never showed.

Danny pulled away from Vicky, taking a good look at the two most influential women in his life. He wouldn't know what to do without them. He hoped and prayed that he'd be able to see them again one day.

"Try to call me, okay? I'm pretty sure there's reception in Neverland," Danny says, shooting Vicky a wink before grabbing the little box on the coffee table. He looked up at Miss Darling and Vicky's sad and somber faces before opening the box. The orb glowed brighter, almost blinding Danny's eyesight.

He grabbed the orb out of its box, taking one last look at Miss Darling and Vicky before he was suddenly taken away, disappearing into a hypnotizing golden light.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Obviously._

_A/N: Thanks for waiting for the LONGEST time, folks! I know; it's been like two months since I updated this story, but I promised I'd try and update no matter the circumstance! Hopefully this chapter's quality enough for those who've waited. _

**_Guest: _**_OMG that's really flattering, thank you! If anything, I'm just your typical average writer, but thanks so much, sweetheart! _

**_Hannahprincess:_**_ Aw, haha! You will hear more! I just hope I won't write too much, because I plan on writing about less than ten chapters. x) Oh my gosh, thanks so much! And you're welcome; I didn't think I'd inspire someone to write __fan fiction, so that's amazing to hear! :D_

**Neverland (Chapter 3) **

The Lost Boys knew all about Peter Pan's son. When Peter used to come by, he'd always have time to talk non-stop about his precious kids. He'd give praise to Vicky's sense of fashion and love for it, and talk about Danny and his improvement in football. There was always something interesting about the Pan kids that Peter just _had_ to tell the Lost Boys about. And the Lost Boys loved hearing everything about the Pan kids.

So when they saw a flash of gold come from Skull Rock, their minds raced and thoughts of the 'next Peter Pan' ran through their childlike minds.

"Matt, take care of the camp while Dougs and I are gone, yeah?" A burly young boy named Harry commanded. Out of all the Lost Boys, Harry happens to be not only the strongest or the 'wisest', but he happens to be the oldest. Although all the ages of the Lost Boys are unknown and their origin is quite hazy, Harry is certainly around thirteen - among the verge of 'adulthood' but the immaturity and overall kid inside him is enough to consider him a Lost Boy.

"Yes, sir!" Matt saluted, marching off back into camp with his small head held up high. Harry smiled, surveying the fellow Lost Boys doing their jobs while he walked towards Dougie's tent.

Even though Dougie happens to be three years younger than him, his baby face features and small figure mistake him to be almost half as old as Harry. But out of everyone, Dougie's wit and personality entertains Harry, so he doesn't mind the company of the dirty blonde.

"Dougie! Wake up!" Harry screams when his head pops into the tiny tent of the youngster. He sees Dougie rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly with his arms stretched up in the air.

"Morning, boss," Dougie smiles, leaping up from inside his sleeping bag and following Harry outside the tent. "What's up?"

"One of our lookouts spotted a golden flash at Skull Rock. I'm gonna check it out and I'm gonna need you to come with me," Harry explained without looking to see if Dougie was listening, which as usual, he kinda wasn't.

"Okay, boss," Dougie replies. He grabs ahold of one of Harry's coattails on his coat and follows Harry like a loyal dog.

"You don't have to call me 'boss'. No one has a place higher than the other, ya know," Harry says. He starts to run through the forest as quietly as possible because in the mornings, that's when the patrol pirates are out and about for people to take prisoner.

"Okay. Sorry, bo- I mean, Harry," Dougie responds with a sorry smile. He pushes his greasy hair away from his face constantly. The Lost Boys rarely ever care about their hygiene, unless you're Harry, and they often don't care too much about the condition of their hair or the odd smell emitting from their bodies. They only care about brushing their teeth because when you're short of a weapon, the backup weapon is always a deadly bite.

Harry and Dougie make their way stealthily past a few patrol pirates and swim past the vicious mermaids (who, thankfully, were still asleep), searching around the dim lighted cave for the source of the flash of bright light.

"What do you think it is?" Dougie asks. He climbs up the slippery rocks and sniffs around (again, like a dog) for an unfamiliar smell.

"Well, remember when Peter Pan used to talk endlessly about his kids? And how one day, when his son is old enough, we'll have new Pan to come help us out?" Harry asked. Again, he didn't bother to see if Dougie was listening. Surprisingly, Dougie sat down on one of the small cliffs of rock and listened to Harry intensely.

"Yes, I remember."

"Apparently, it might be him. I hope it is. I miss having a real leader!" Harry smiled.

"But you're a great leader, too, Harry!" Dougie argued, his brows furrowed against each other.

"I know," Harry scoffs. "But to have a _Pan_ as a leader would definitely improve our chances of ridding Captain Hook and those awful pirates away from us again!"

"You talk like an adult," Dougie points out with a disgusted face. Although Peter Pan was an adult, no one saw the difference. He acted like a kid around the Lost Boys and everyone almost forgot Peter was an adult. And a dying one.

"A leader's got to know how to talk like one, you know," Harry retorts, and Dougie nods understandingly. "Now, c'mon, we gotta- oh."

Harry's been climbing up the cliffs of rocks and he reached the top, finding a boy a little older than him lying on the ground with a backpack. A familiar orb laid next to him.

"Dougie! It's him... I think."

Dougie reaches the top in no time, never-failing to appear at Harry's side. He peers down at the mysterious boy and tilts his head to the side, inspecting him carefully.

"He looks a bit like Peter... oh! Look! He has his hat, too!" Dougie scurries next to the boy's head and picks up the hat. Harry gapes at it because it _does_ look like Peter Pan's hat.

"This has to be Peter Pan's son. Wake him up, Dougie," Harry urged excitedly.

Dougie nodded obediently and jumped on the boy's back, hopping up and down while singing _I'm A Little Tea Pot_.

The boy's eyes opened for a moment before he groaned loudly and pushed Dougie off his back.

"Get off, ya twat," the boy croaked.

"Welcome to Neverland!" Harry announced cheerfully. He stuck his hands out in the air and Dougie copied his pose as he got up from the ground.

"Oh, good, I'm in the right place," the boy replied tiredly as he stood up slowly.

"What is your name?" Harry asked giddily. Dougie looked up at the boy in awe. The boy stood up and was surprised at the small difference between him and the two other boys' heights.

"I'm Danny. Peter Pan's son."

* * *

As Danny cluelessly followed the two jabbering boys through the thick and colorful forest, he checked his backpack. Everything was there, and he felt a lump in his throat. He knew he should probably wait until he arrived to wherever the boys - who blissfully introduced themselves as Harry and Dougie - were taking him, but he wasn't sure how long he's been gone, and he already misses everyone. He took out his photo album and flipped through the pages, trying his best to not let a tear roll down his cheek as he looked at all the familiar faces that he has no idea when he'll ever see again.

"Are you okay?" A small voice asks.

Danny looks up at the little boy - Dougie - with a reassuring smile and replies, "Yeah. Just reminiscing."

Dougie looks quite young, and Danny was shocked when he saw the boy whip out a samurai sword moments ago and whack all the branches and plants that stood in their way. He only looked about seven, and half Danny's height, and it freaked him out that he was _that_ good at using a sword.

"So, how old are you guys?" Danny asked as he put the photo album back in his bag. He needed to change the topic because Dougie wouldn't stop looking at him with worry and Danny didn't like that.

"We don't know. We're not adults, though," Dougie responds with a shrug.

"Don't you remember the ages Peter Pan assigned us years ago?" Harry scoffs with a roll of his eyes, giving Dougie a playful shove. "I'm about 13-ish, and Dougie here is somewhere around 7. I think he's 8, but I don't really know."

"What about you, Danny?" Dougie asks with a cute smile.

Danny returns the smile and ruffles Dougie's already messy hair. "I just turned 15."

Harry and Dougie gasped, turning to face Danny with shocked faces and o-shaped mouths.

"You're an adult!" Dougie shrieked, whipping out his wooden sword and swinging it at Danny with minimal force.

Danny snorted, easily grabbing the wooden sword out of Dougie's tiny hands.

"No, no, he's not," Harry pondered, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Peter told us those who are 18 and older are adults. Danny's a friendly. No matter what, Danny will always be a friendly because he's Peter's son."

Dougie took his sword back from a giggling Danny and _harumphed_, muttering something about how he was looking forward to hurting someone with his sword.

* * *

Danny felt like a giant compared to the hundreds of small boys crawling, running, sprinting, flying, and messing around the hidden campsite that was set right between Crocodile River and Mermaid Lagoon.

"Since Peter Pan is no longer around," Danny started, his voice breaking as he tried to imagine his dad managing all these wild Lost Boys and treating them like his own son, when that would've been saved for Danny and Danny only, "then who's your leader?"

"Me," Harry responded immediately, leading Danny to the largest tee-pee that stood at the edge of the camp near the lookout tower. "I'm the oldest out of all the bunch. Peter put me in charge," he added proudly.

"But Danny's the oldest now. Shouldn't he be the leader?" Dougie's squeaky voice piped in with question. Harry nodded with reluctance.

"I... yeah, I guess."

In the large tee-pee were several other boys that looked only a bit younger than Harry. One of them happened to be Matt, whom Harry put in charge while the pair was gone.

"Hey, who's that?" Matt asked with suspicion. All the boys aimed their once hidden spears at Danny. Danny sighed. Taking one look at the spears, he noticed that the ends of the rocks they tried to sharpen were dull and he knew that those things couldn't even hurt a fly.

"This is Danny. He's Peter Pan's son," Harry announced, giving a glare that made the boys feel bad about their actions and put their spears down.

"OH MY GOSH, I'VE BEEN _DYING_ TO MEET YOU!" A boy around ten-years-old rushed to Danny's side, giving the brunet a fierce handshake. Danny chuckled. He's never felt so important in his entire life.

"That's Brantley. Out of all the Lost Boys, Brantley's your biggest fan. He asked the most questions when Peter brought you up," Harry explained. He disappeared to a section in the tee-pee with a few of the boys, including Dougie and Matt, that was covered with thick canvases. Danny was left with his fan club.

"He's told us _so_ much about you!" Another boy, Ivan, giggled uncontrollably. The boys Danny was surrounded by were most interested in Danny's football skills. They've never played the game, and Danny promised that when he has the time, he'd try to teach them how to play.

Suddenly, a loud whistle was blown and a crowd of boys rushed out of the tee-pee, leaving only Dougie, Danny, Harry, and Matt in the tee-pee.

"What was that for? I was just about to mention my awesome guitar skills," Danny frowned. He opened his backpack and grabbed the bag of mini-Twix bars, opening it and helping himself to one of them. Dougie eyed it with hungry eyes. Danny smiled and tossed the boy a bar. "Help yourself, Doug."

Dougie munched on it quickly, licking his chocolate covered fingers with loud sucking noises.

"I'm sure Peter's told you about the incoming war between us and the Pirates," Harry started, ignoring Danny's statement and cutting right to the chase with all seriousness, despite his young age.

Danny noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I guess. I don't know about it in full detail, so I'd love to hear a summary of it."

Harry nodded. In his hand was a folder with many pages that looked old and burnt at the edges. He handed the folder to Danny. "We might young, but some of us had to grow up extremely fast in our minds. Peter taught us a lot of that."

Danny sat down on the carpet covered floor and took a good look at the folder. _CLASSIFIED: ONLY EYES THAT ARE PERMITTED MAY OPEN THIS FOLDER. THE NEVERLAND BATTLES - WAR._

"You guys know some pretty big words," Danny said. "That's a relief."

"Dougie, you might want to head out. Don't show that wrapper to anyone," Matt said quietly, leading the small blonde out of the tee-pee.

"It's too bad that he's been forced to apply into the Lost Boy army at such a young age," Harry sighed, concern lacing his voice.

"It's not like he's gonna get any older physically, Harry," Matt pointed out.

Meanwhile, Danny was skimming over the papers intensely. Apparently, the rumors of the Pirates wanting to start a battle happened about a year before Peter Pan's frequent visits from between Earth and Neverland were coming to an end. The Pirates, especially Captain Hook, knew that Peter was aging and his time would come soon. They knew that once his visits would stop, they would be able to attack the Lost Boys and take over all the island. Of course, Peter put a good leader in charge and taught them many types of war tactics he saw in the movies and for the many years that Danny wasn't there, Harry and the Lost Boys were able to hold off the Pirates.

What confused Danny was what the Pirates were planning on doing once they would defeat the Lost Boys. If they've battled insistently for so long, what are they after?

* * *

"Sir, one of our undercover men discovered a rumor that you may really want to know," Mr. Smee, Hook's personal assistant, said. He had opened the door to his office a crack and peeked as much as he could into the room. Hook didn't like to be bothered that much. Or at all.

No response. Mr. Smee gulped and nervously opened the door a bit more.

"Sir, there's-"

Suddenly, the door opened all the way and Mr. Smee was thrown inside, his body sprawled all over the wooden floors covered in luxuriously red carpets. The entire room was almost red, in fact. Except for the desk, which was colored a mix of bronze and gold.

"What is is that you could want, you fat and annoying man?" Captain Hook groaned. He sat behind his desk, polishing his shiny and silver hook with a soft and velvet cloth.

"I- well there's a- I mean that-"

"Spit it out, you buffoon!" Captain Hook screamed, his hook near piercing poor Mr. Smee's eye out.

"There's a rumor going around that Peter Pan's son has finally arrived," Mr. Smee whimpered quickly. He carefully sat himself on the seat in front of Hook's desk, his body still sore from his landing on the floor.

Captain Hook stiffened and froze, the cloth falling to the floor. His black and curly hair seemed to have gone limp as well. The red color in his coat looked as if it was losing its color, as well as his paling skin.

Then he shrieked and cried and roared, almost shattering all the portholes of the ship and all the crew's ears.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Captain Hook paced around his office, angrily flipping over and destroying anything that got in his way, which was practically everything.

"S-sir, I-"

"Shut up Smee!" Hook growled with annoyance.

"Well, I just wanted to say that we still might have a chance, you know," Mr. Smee said quietly. He cowered in the chair, holding on to himself tightly. Hook's face was as red as a tomato and he looked as furious as ever. Just like the time when Peter had covered the entire ship with boulder-sized slime balls.

"Smee, that's ridiculous. And idiotic. I think it's best you exit as fast as you possibly can because I just might cut our head off," Hook sighed heavily, holding his head in his hand and hook as he sat tiredly in his chair.

"As long as Peter's son doesn't find the amulet, he's useless. Plus, most of the Lost Boys will be busy training the boy, so we'll have the upper hand," Mr. Smee explains weakly. He's not very confident in his thought, but he's sure the theory is somewhat right. He was more than right, actually.

Moments after hearing Mr. Smee's theory, Hook's head rises from the desk.

"Smee?"

"Y-yes sir?" Mr. Smee gulps, fearing the loss of his own life. Sometimes Hook doesn't like it when someone is smarter than him. He does things to pirates that are dark, cruel, torturous, and disgusting.

"You're a _genius_."

Mr. Smee opens his eyes after closing them so tightly, and he smiles a bit. "R-really?"

"Yes!" Hook leaps up from his chair and his expression is brighter than ever. "I have a plan now, thanks to you."

"What is it?"

"We'll send them a message. We'll ambush their camp and take the one thing that will not only be able to find the amulet, but use its powers as well. Hopefully we can plan this ambush before they find out. Better yet, before Peter's son realizes which side he's actually on."

"H-how d'ya reckon we do that?"

Hook only smirks, an evil twinkle in his eyes. And then Mr. Smee finally understands.

They're going to kidnap Peter Pan's son.


End file.
